sage_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Book 2
Brief Summary Book 2 takes place when Ruin is resurrected and ends with a major war. The book begins with the introduction of Mason's pupil: Nocturnal, and his journey. Bright Light After the defeat of Mason, Zero decides to travel through the multiverse to distance himself from humanity. Mason, with the help of The Oracle, figures out that Ruin was not defeated and Mason's death was for naught. Mason decides to find a new pupil to succeed him. He finds a pupil named Nocturnal and trains him to become a sage. Mason creates a special machine called the T-Warp that allows the user to train up to a year in there, but for it to be a couple minutes in the real world. As Nocturnal is training The Oracle has a vision of 4 lit flames there to provide light against the darkness. Zero believes this to be a reference to The Four Holy Knights, but The Oracle says that it was be 4 sages that follow Zero fending off against the darkness, Mason being the first, and Nocturnal being the second. Due to this it is also believed that there will be at least 4 reincarnations of Demise. During Nocturnal's training he unlocks a Z-Move called Zero's Weapons that allow him to summon duel weapons. The weapon on his left being a sword of pure sage energy, and the weapon on his right being a sword of Zero's power. Due to Mason's blessing he was also given Zero's Hour. Ruin's End Ruin becomes cocky after defeating Mason and launches a full on attack on Utopia. Due to Zero leaving the plane to rediscover himself the gates of Utopia are open. Nocturnal uses his new found gifts to easily defeat Ruin, which puts an end to Ruin. Ruin as a last ditch attempts to use Dark Meteor, but fails at the hand of Nocturnal. Unable to transport to the Dark Dimension due to him being weakened Ruin decides to use all of his power and chants the same words to make a reincarnation of himself but is stopped at the last word. "Between dream, mind and matter, I chant the forbidden words of power. I put my blood in the unholy chalice to summon Demise's true _ _ _ _ _ _." Ruin's army of zombies disappear and Utopia is saved by Nocturnal. Zero returns days later to all of this and gives Nocturnal the rank of Grand Master Sage for defending against Ruin. A Sudden Reincarnation 5 years later and a sudden reincarnation appears in the Dark Dimension but seems unable to talk or hear. It seems to be like one of Ruin's zombies but has free will. Ruin contemplates this and tells the creature, known as Ruin's Abomination, that because he did not finish the spell and it caused a botched creation of one of Demise's reincarnations. The Oracle does not sense this creature because of how abnormal it was, and Zero figures that Ruin and his reincarnations are done for. Nocturnal feels uneasy due to his connection to this creature (both being the second reincarnation) and searches for this creature without rest. Fight or Flight Nocturnal finally finds this creature but is overpowered by the number of zombies Ruin's Abomination can spawn. Nocturnal, uneasy on whether to fight or flight, decides to use his Z-Move to finish him off for good, but before he can do so Abomination disappears into the Dark Dimension. Abomination reports to Ruin psychically that his plan worked. Nocturnal reports back to Utopia to tell Zero, The Oracle, and Mason about what he has found but has a sudden urge to enter the Temple of Sages. In that temple is where all of the artifacts throughout the ages from Zero are. Nocturnal notices a shining red gem with the label "Ruin's Sage Gem." Nocturnal then loses control and shatters the glass protecting it and the place enters lock-down, and Abomination appears. Nocturnal realizes he has nowhere to go, and Zero being busy looking for the Abomination, and The Oracle meditating on the 4 lit candles vision, realizes he is trapped inside the temple. Abomination steals the artifact and sends two powerful zombies towards Nocturnal. Abomination uses this time to warp to the Dark Dimension, and Nocturnal realizes he cannot do anything to stop him. After an hour the lock-down is over and Nocturnal quickly reports to his allies about what has happened. The First Sage War *The reason this is articled as The First Sage War is because Zero wanted the people to forget about The Original Sage War so when people read this later on in history they wouldn't realize there was another one* Zero looks down from Utopia and notices that darkness is spreading fast throughout the mortal plane and he recognizes that Demise has returned but not fully. The Oracle explains while he was meditating that Demise would return but not fully so he would not have his full power. The Oracle continues that if the gem is shattered at the point where Demise was defeated then he would return with full power. Zero also notices that the water has parted ways to reveal the old battlefield where Demise was defeated so long ago. Zero reveals that while he was travelling long ago he was imbuing people with the power of sages but not with the ability to use Z-Moves or any of Zero's true power, he called this group of sages: The Elite Sages and rallies up all of the sages he has trained in a final battle against Abomination, and a form of Demise. *''Editor's Note: Once the stories are complete I will go back and write about Zero's adventures and the sages he met in a future chapter*'' Abomination uses the gem to summon Ruin back from the dead, and both use the power to try to summon Demise. All of the sages present in the battle launch an all out attack and some are wiped out in the process. They fail their attack and Demise is summoned back from the dead. Demise realizes Zero is preparing a attack, boils years of revenge fueled up inside him, and then uses a spell called Dark Meteor ∞ which will engulf the entire multiverse if not stopped. Mason seeing all of this and in his true form decides to use the ability he has been training for decades for: Star Seeker Strike taught to him by The Oracle. The Oracle gives his approval of Mason to do this, and finish this battle once and for all. Mason uses this move and the world shakes because of this. At the end of the battle Mason sends all the sages back to where they were, and Ruin, and Demise disappear. Ruin believed to be trapped in the Dark Dimension as a spirit, and Demise returning to Hell. Zero, and The Oracle also were returned to Utopia. No one really knows what Mason did during his move but all the old battlefield was submerged in water once again and Mason allows Nocturnal and Abomination to finish their battle. Nocturnal easily beats Abomination and Mason tells him that he must go for now, for he realized the truth of Demise and Zero and their battle. Nocturnal humbled by his master's goodbyes set out to find a new pupil to succeed him.